1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cassette and tray system wherein cassettes of varying sizes are used to hold collections of orthodontic or dental tools for use in the sterilization process.
2. Background Information
While the human mouth is hardly a sterile environment, there is a need to protect patients from the transmission of infectious diseases from one patient to another through the use of contaminated orthodontic or dental tools. Gone are the days when the orthodontist or dentist merely washed his hand tools between use on patients. Such organizations as the American Dental Association, American Association of Orthodontics, the Federal Occupational Safety and Health Administration and the Center for Disease Control are all actively working to set standards and guidelines to insure the safety of the patients as well as the orthodontists, dentists, and their assistants.
At the present time, there are three standardized methods of sterilizing dental and orthodontic hand tools. In each of the three, the hand tools are first dropped into a tank containing water and perhaps solvents, and ultrasound is applied to agitate the fluid to wash and remove the debris remaining on the hand tools from their last use. The tools are left somewhat damp then dried and heated in some manner to a temperature sufficient to destroy any microorganisms or viruses on the hand tools. The three primary methods of doing this are the use of dry heat, heat wherein the hand tools are heated to a temperature of at least 365° Fahrenheit for six minutes, or the use of steam under pressure in an autoclave system. The time to sterilize, using a steam autoclave system, depends on heat and pressure and whether the instruments are wrapped or not. A common wrapped cycle is 270° at 27 p.s.i. for fifteen minutes. An unwrapped cycle at the same temperature and pressure would be for three minutes. In some sterilization processes, chemicals are applied to the hand tools as an intermediate step between the ultrasonic bath and the heating. A third method of sterilization is a chemical clave wherein a heated, controlled atmosphere of various gases is used to heat the hand tools held within sealed sterile paper bags.
The problem is that orthodontists and dentists with busy professional practices will see many patients in any given work day, indeed it is not unusual for an orthodontist to see in excess of 100 patients per day. A lot of hand tools are used each day, and they are generally collected throughout the day and recycled, in bulk, through the sterilization process. In a busy orthodontics practice, it is not unusual to have one assistant dedicated solely to collecting hand tools and sterilizing them on a full time basis.
In the typical prior art orthodontic or dental practice, once the tools have been resterilized, they are simply returned to the workstation and placed where they are readily available for reuse. However, this is a source of contamination. If, for example, a dentist is working on a patient's teeth and calls to his assistant for a new and different tool, and the assistant reaches into the drawer to retrieve the tool wearing a latex glove that has been contaminated with the body fluids of the patient, the assistant can transfer those contaminants to other, unused tools which were previously sterilized. Inevitably, conditions arise where contaminated hands are used to retrieve tools from the drawers.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cassette system wherein cassettes can be preloaded with standard sets of tools for use in either orthodontic or dental practices, and kept together as a set throughout the sterilization process. What is also needed is a means of collecting the cassettes into convenient packages where they can be batch fed through the ultrasonic bath and heat applications, and remain in a sterile condition when they are returned as a set to the workstation. Additionally, this cassette collection system must require a minimum amount of counter space at the vicinity of the dental chair, either on the bracket table or the work side unit, and finally, the cassettes must be configured such that they remain stable and flat on the countertop surface when opened so that they do not fall off the table onto the floor, or worse yet, the patient.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.